


Mistaken Identity

by tommygirl



Category: Pushing Daisies, Wonderfalls
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaye Tyler isn't sure why she was sent to a pie shop to meet with her brother's twin, but she stopped arguing with her little friends a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickpea/gifts).



> for the Mix & Match Meme for the request of Jaye & Ned

There were times when Jaye really hated the little critters and their orders. Not only did they make her appear clinically insane on a daily basis, but they had no concept of private time. Like when she was busy with Eric, lying on her bed with her arms wrapped around him as his mouth worked wonders on her...

Most of the time, as much as she complained, it didn’t bother her too much. She finally felt like she had a purpose, absurd as it was, and usually good things came out of her demented servitude. She had helped people. She had gotten Eric in the deal and while she was still totally not girly at all, he really was adorable. She could suck it up and go where the singing bass told her too.

This was pushing it though. Somehow she found herself standing out front of a pie place in the middle of Quaintville, USA. A pie place boasting up to fifty choices in pie. Did anyone really need that many options?

But she was there because the little waxed lion had said to “seek out the piemaker” and when she ignored it, the clapping hands penguin had added, “The Pie Hole.”

Stupid voices.

She opened the door, a loud chime announcing her presence, and looked around the empty place. She made her way to the bar to hear someone shout in, “Be right there” from the kitchen.

“Primo service,” Jaye muttered as she sat down on a stool. She didn’t even like pie.

“Can I help you?”

Jaye glanced up and immediately stared at the guy behind the counter. She looked around the café, expecting some sort of joke to play out, but nothing happened. The guy cleared his throat and she said, “Aaron?”

“Ned.”

“Not Aaron?”

“No, Ned. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I'm either hallucinating, which would be very bad, or you look like someone I know. _Exactly_ like him.”

He smiled and gross, he even had her brother’s smile. He said, “I promise you that I’m not him.”

“Definitely not. You’re way too nice.”

“What?”

“My brother. I love him, but he’s a pain in the ass."

“So I look like your brother?”

“You could be his twin. I guess that would make Aaron the evil one since you own a stupid pie shop and seem somewhat _aww shucks_ like."

Ned stared at her and said, "Thank you, I guess."

"I'm serious. It's really bizarre. If I was the sort to carry around photos of her family, I’d prove it, but you’ll have to take my word for it,” Jaye replied. She pulled out a wad of change from her pocket and said, “Anyway, I'm here for pie, I guess, so I’ll take whatever this can buy me.”

He rolled his eyes at the change on the counter and said, “Keep your money. The pumpkin pie is on me.”

“Pumpkin?”

“You look like a girl who could use a slice of pumpkin pie," he said. He put down a dish towel on the bar and added, "I hope you don’t think I’m being too presumptuous by saying that.”

Jaye stared at him and said, “Definitely not my brother.” When he walked off to get her pie, she pulled the wax lion out of her pocket. She whispered, “Now you’re just trying to make me crazy.”

_{Fin}_


End file.
